Skeletons in the closet
by Thunderfall
Summary: One night, Minako manages to discover one of Rei's darkest secrets...


**After quite a long break, I decided to give fanfiction another shot**

**I apologise for any mistakes in spelling/grammar/punctuation, I am not a native speaker and this can happen**

* * *

A knock on the window startled the raven haired woman and silently cursed as she noticed that she she had spilled ink all over her worksheet. 'Must be Phobos and Deimos' she thought and made a mental note to 'accidentally' forget to feed them in the morning. Those two ravens were a lot livelier since a certain idol singer came by from time to time and started spoiling them.

But said idol singer wasn't here, so the two birds couldn't count on her saving their feathery skin.

Another knock filled the silence in the room and Rei got curious when it was more aggrivated and louder than mere birds were able to. She left her spot on the table to peek through the window at the other side of her room.

The only thing outside was the darkness of the approaching night and the shadows of the trees in her backyard. Suspiciously, her eyes wandered for a while. Maybe the two birds were playing their shenanigans again, but none of them was in her sight.

After 30 seconds of intense gazing, she turned around and wanted to write it off as the trees scratching against her window, but then another knock appeared as soon as she had turned around. She quickly looked back and saw the faint movement of a hand that wasn't able to retreat fast enough to escape her eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, she approached the window again and opened it, sticking her head outside and found someone pressed against the wall right under the windowsill.

"Minako!" she gasped in surprise. The idol should be somewhere in Europe on a photoshoot and not coming back until next week and yet here she was, kneeling under her window.

"Hi Rei" she grinned upwards and left her spot, offering her hand to the shrine maiden "I was surprised it took you so long to notice me"

"You know you could just use the front door like a normal person or send me a message" Rei complained but took her hand and helped her through the window "It's easier than having you creeping up at me from outside"

She wanted to complain further, but Minako was having none of that, so she used her favourite method of shutting Rei up.

A method that involved her lips on Rei's and her hands on Rei's waist.

Triumphantly, she noticed that all of Rei's resistance vanished immediately.

When they broke apart after a minute, Minako could almost hear a faint whimper coming from Rei and smiled at the unbelieving look her girlfriend gave her.

"Not that I'm complaining" Rei started "but why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Rome or Paris or-"

"Shacho cancelled the photoshoot after he noticed it would overlap with some label business here in Tokyo, and alas…" She laughed and rested her hands behind Rei's neck, slowly pulling her closer. "You have to deal with me a week sooner than expected" Minako was pretty sure Rei didn't seem to mind, judging by the way she responded to her advances. Grinning widely into the kiss, Minako let her hands wander and slip under Rei's shirt, playfully teasing the soft skin underneath. With a wicked smile, Minako withdrew and started biting Rei's neck, making it quite obvious in what direction she wanted to head in the next few minutes.

"Minako" Rei groaned and painfully looked over to the table where the lone worksheet was still waiting for completion.

"Don't tell me I came back from a 17 hours flight only to get my reunion delayed by a paper" Minako sighed and stopped her actions. "Is it due tomorrow?" she asked and Rei nodded.

Sighing some more, she withdrew and walked over to the table, taking a look at the great evil that dared to intercept her plan for the evening.

"They really let you do math in politics, Reiko? Oh my god, I'm so happy I never ever have to deal with this"

"You should be lucky you have your career already or otherwise, you might be dealing with this too" Rei said, snatching the paper from Minakos hands and sat down on the table.

"I don't think I would go anywhere near politics, Rei"

"Sorry, but this has to be done" she said and grabbed her pen "You mentioned a 17 hours flight? Did you shower and have gotten anything to eat yet or did you just jump out of the plane and landed right here in my backyard?" She asked and the guilty look on Minakos face was all the answer she needed.

Rei sighed "Go and take a shower and I think there's still some curry left in the kitchen, by the time you're ready I may have finished this damn thing"

Minako grinned and went straight to Rei's drawer, where she knew the Miko kept a small stack of her clothes for whenever the idol stayed over, and vanished in the attached bathroom.

"You know if you finish sooner, you are welcome to join me" Minako suggested before she closed the door.

Suddenly, Rei's motivation to finish her work was increased tenfold.

Things didn't go as smooth as she planned though…20 minutes later, Rei had a mopey and bored Minako on her bed and still unfinished problems on her worksheet.

"You know I think your professor won't kill you if you have one unsolved, Reiko" Minako said as she played candy crush on Rei's phone, the loud music and the occasional "Delicious" and "Tasty" being anything but helpful for the raven's concentration.

"My exam is next week and this is the last time we are going to practice this, I think I should do it as good as possible" Rei answered and silently cursed as her result wasn't correct.

"Fine, fine, whatever, but if I fall asleep before you finish this thing then it's your fault" Minako complained and got back to torturing Rei's mobile "Do you have the charging cable lying around here? Your battery is almost empty"

"First drawer on your left" Rei told her without looking away from her sheet.

Sliding open the drawer, Minako reached for the cable, but stopped as she found a large stack of photos piled up between Rei's things.

"What are those?" she asked Rei who finally managed to divert her attention towards her girlfriend for more than 2 seconds.

"I was starting to sort through them yesterday, thought I'd get them in the right order since they're a little bit messed up"

"Can I look at them?" Minako asked as she eyed the first picture on the stack. A nice photograph of all of them gathered at Usagis birthday a few months ago.

"Sure, why not?" Rei said, pretty grateful that the annoying sound of Minako besting her at candy crush was going to be replaced with the idol looking at pictures.

The photos were pretty ordinary and Minako remembered most of the gatherings they had taken place. There were quite a lot from Usagis birthday and she couldn't help but laugh at how awkward she and Rei looked. They had gotten together 5 days before the birthday party and compared to now, it was just hilarious.

The next one's were from a few shrine celebrations, Phobos and Deimos got their fair share of pictures, and Minako even found one where one of the shrine's children had dressed up the ravens with bows and glitter.

"Deimos looks really pretty with a red bow" she laughed and held the picture towards Rei, who also managed to smile at the memory. "You don't know how long they've been angry at me for that afternoon" she laughed, and continued to work.

Minako, however, continued flipping through the pictures. They were indeed out of order, since now she was looking at pictures of them and their trip to Osaka 3 months ago.

Minako noticed quite pleased that most of Reis pictures from that trip consisted of either the idol alone or the two of them together. Another 20 minutes passed and slowly the stack of pictures grew smaller. Ami's birthday, Mako's birthday, Rei's birthday, Christmas…, Minako was joyfully recalling every single one of those gatherings as suddenly, a weight plunged down next to her on the bed.

"Finally finished your problems?" the Idol asked with an mischievous spark dancing in her eyes as she got an idea.

"Yes, finally" Rei sighed and leaned forward, her breath tickling Minakos neck.

"You know I have not finished looking at those pictures Reiko, be patient" the Idol teased and watched in amusement as Rei shot her a disbelieving look.

"So pictures are more interesting than I am?" she started moping and puffed her cheeks trying to look offended.

"Well apparently, math is more interesting to you than I am" the Idol retorted and grinned sheepishly "and besides, those are really interesting".

Rei looked over Minakos shoulder at the picture she was holding. It was a very old one back from the New Year's party a few years back when it had been just Usagi, Ami, Mako, and her. They all looked so young and child-like she almost couldn't recognize them.

"Colour coded Yukatas, drinks, and chairs? You guys took that very serious" Minako laughed as she leaned back against the pillows, pleased to notice that Rei joined her looking at the old photographs.

"You are one to talk, your entire room is orange" Rei replied and poked Minakos side.

"It's a nice colour, almost as vibrant and beautiful as me" the Idol said and flipped a few pictures further until a cold shiver ran down Rei's spine.

'Oh god, didn't they also do /that/ on New Year's?'

And with a shock, Rei saw the picture that Minako was currently looking at. Rei's eyes widened in horror as the evidence of something she was not proud of was in her girlfriends hands.

A picture of the four of them dressed up as blue unicorns. Minakos mascot from a few years back.

Minako was so quiet Rei almost feared she had died.

The raven opened her mouth to stammer something while the Idol was gaping in disbelief at the sight before her eyes.

"Holy fuck" was all the Idol could manage to say before Rei pounced on her and tried to tear the picture out of her hands. Minako, however, refused to play nice and somehow kept evading Rei's attempts while starting to laugh uncontrollable. She had just discovered Rei's darkest secret.

"Minako, give me the picture" Rei demanded and contemplated if tickling her girlfriend would maybe cause temporary memory loss but that was rather unlikely, still, she settled for it but Minakos laughter grew even louder.

"You know- " the Idol said breathlessly "I could just-….just get you a premium costume- if you like being a blue unicorn that much" and continued to laugh as Rei's face flushed as red as her high heels had been in her Senshi days.

Rei had lost this battle, she'd better settle in for damage control.

"Usagi made me do it" The Miko grumbled.

She got off of Minakos waist and grudgingly noticed that most of the other pictures were scattered all over the bed, some even on the floor, and some were wrinkled under both of them.

"Before you blame it on me" Minako panted as she was still recovering from her laughing fit "you attacked me, so it's your fault".

Rei growled something that was supposed to sound defensive as she began to gather at least the ones that were lying on the bed, so that they wouldn't get crushed.

"You look cute with that hat"

'Here we go, I will never hear the end of this' Rei thought and suddenly, jumping out of the window and escaping into the night seemed like a good idea.

"You might have overdone your eye make up a bit, and the tail is wrong…"

"Are you seriously criticising my past self for not dressing up accurately as a blue unicorn?" Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing…actually she could, it was Minako so everything was possible.

"It's my mascot and you are my girlfriend, I think I have a right to criticise" Mina winked at her and silently made plans to keep the picture all for herself for future blackmail purposes.

"I hope your lack of enthusiasm to be my mascot isn't any foreshadowing of you getting tired of me"

"Last time I checked being involved with you doesn't mean I have to wear a horn on my head and green foam gloves" Rei put the photographs she had gathered from the bed on the night shelf and finally managed to snatch the embarrassing picture out of Minakos grasp.

"I'm hurt, Reiko Don't you remember the time I dressed you up as unicorn?" Minako teased. But still, this picture was taken before they even knew each other, meaning that Rei couldn't blame this on Minakos influence.

"We could change that, you know" the Idol said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, fully enjoying the brief look of horror that washed all over Rei's face.

Minako leaned upwards and brushed her lips against Rei's, breaking through the other's defences easily.

She put her hands behind her girlfriends neck and pulled her down, pleased when Rei willingly followed and moved on top of Minako until their lips locked in a heated kiss that made both of them forget about blue unicorns for little while. Now, that Rei's worksheet was finished and Minako managed to discover her darkest secret, more important matters needed to be taken care of. The idol smiled as she felt Reis hands wander under her clothes and she took the initiative and flipped them both over, landing on top of the Miko.

"Speaking of blue horses Reiko" Minako whispered and teasingly bit down on Rei's neck before she let her lips travel along her jawline "have you never wondered about the cowboy hats?"

It wasn't too farfetched to say that after this night, Rei looked at blue unicorns and cowboy hats in a very different way.


End file.
